Team 7 in Magnolia
by Deitrix
Summary: After the defeat of Kaguya and NARUTO & SASUKE FINAL FIGHT. Team 7 get teleported to the world of mages and meets some new friends and some new lovers.
1. Team 7 enters Magnolia

The final clas-After the defeat of Kaguya Naruto and Sasuke fight... The battle ends as both lay on the floor (they lost an arm), Sakura and Kakashi arrive to save them...

She heals both of them, Naruto and Sasuke get up and see a portal. "What's that" Naruto asks

"i don't know" Says Sasuke

"It's getting closer" screams Kakashi"

The portal traps and sucks them inside

~Magnolia~

Team 7 lands on the mages city...

"Where are we"- Naruto asks Sasuke

"Some place called magolia"-

"We're not in a good condition for fighting right now" says sakura

"Sakura is right" Sensei

"Me and Sakura will find a place to rest, Naruto and Sasuke you guys look aswell"- Kakashi explains

"Ok"-

[Sakura &amp; Kakashi]

They search for somewhere to rest and a person who could tell them this place. Sakura find s a big place with a name called **FAIRY TAIL **so they go there, it's empty with one person only who looks drunks.

"Umm sir where is everynody?"-

Gone big tree... *falls asleep*

"Well that wasn't usefull" Kakashi says

"Yup well let's wait here till they come back sensei"-

"Yeah i need a rest anyways"-

[Naruto &amp; Sasuke]

"Hey Naruto look at that"-

"What the hell? That huge crowd is just staring at the people hanged in the tree... a girl and two boys"-

"Yeah it's weird"-

"Let's check it out Sasuke"-

"What?! no that's not our problem"-

"Cmon Sasuke"-

"Fine"-

"Hehe"-

To be continued


	2. Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord

Naruto and Sasuke approach the tree.

A light blue haired girl with a drawing on her stomach and a blue vest with one black haired and a orange haired guy. "Woah! Sasuke Look at that big group" Naruto and Sasuke watch as one person in the group starts to get angry, some teen with pink hair and a scarf. "Naruto it seems those 3 in the tree are connected with that group we should let them handle it"

"Urgh... Well let's go find Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei!" They both get away from the tree but Naruto starts going slower, Sasuke starts getting far from Naruto 'Sorry Sasuke but i gotta know what happened there' Naruto goes back to the tree. Sasuke sighs when he notices Naruto going back 'I'm just going to keep going by myself, i'll find him when i get to Sakura and Kakashi.'

**[Naruto]**

'I should go ask what happened here' Naruto walks up to this blonde chick to ask her if she knows anything of the people that where hanging from the tree.

"Hey! umm you know that girl and those 2 guys?"

"Huh? oh... yes! I do they're from our guild **Fairy tail**"

"Alright then, well my name is **Uzumaki Naruto**!" Naruto smiles as he takes out his hand for a handshake.

"Umm my name is **Lucy**" Lucy blushes when she see's Naruto smile 'He's so nice and handsome'.

The pink haired teen from before starts calling someone "LUCY! WE'RE LEAVING NOW ". Lucy gives a wry smile to the pink hair teen "Sorry but i gotta, it was nice talking BYE" Lucy just runs off to her guild members. "Eh what do i now...? I guess i'll look for my teamates"

**[Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi]**

Sasuke finds his team members outside a big building. "Have any of you found a good place? Searching for you two got me even more tired". "Sasuke-kun! We found an apartment but we don't have money on us" Sakura sighs and Sasuke gives a disappointed expression.

Kakashi checks if Naruto is here but doesn't see him "Sasuke where's Naruto?". "Oh well we saw 3 people unconscious hanging in a tree, i told Naruto that we need to leave cause some people where going to take care of it but you know how he is... when we where leaving he just went back to the tree". Sakura and Kakashi sigh "Damn that Naruto i wanna punch him right now"

Sasuke looks up and asks "What is this place?" "Me and Sakura started walking in the city and we saw some apartmens but we didn't have money so we ignored it, then we saw this building and since it's so big we thought of checking it out". Sakura get's angry and starts screaming that only a few people where inside and everyone inside was drunk. "Well i just got here i'll just wait with you two, i'm too tired to keep going".

**[Fairy Tail]**

Natsu breaks the guild door sending one burned guy to a wall, Fairy tail enters Phantom Lord guild. Everyone starts talking Phantom lord members, Natsu, Cana, Elfman, Macao, Wakaba, Alzack, Bisca start attacking knocking out a couple of members and Master transforms scaring the members as they call him a "monster" "Don't you dare lay another hand on this monster children" Makarov is in rage while the other members are fighting off Phantom lord and they are starting to get scared since they are losing the fight.

**[Lucy]**

"They just left without me... i guess i gotta be the one to take care of Levi, Jet and Droy then... huh why is it raining all of a sudden?" A blue haired girl with blue clothing approaches to Lucy only saying "Drip drop Juvia is the rain woman, what kind of woman are you?" "Oh you know the normal kind." Juvia says goodbye and Lucy shouts to take the rain with her. Some guy starts coming out of the ground talking in French. "Great another weirdo" Lucy is getting annoyed with these freaks, the guy goes to Juvia to tell her that Lucy is the target they are looking for. He tells Lucy that they are from the element 4 from Phantom lord and Lucy get's angry dropping her groceries since they are the ones who hurt her friends. Lucy tries to take out her keys but gets trapped in some sort of water prison by Juvia "What are you doing let me out of here?" "Don't waste your energy my water lock spell can not be broken."

**[Fairy Tail]**

"I'm going to blow you away! **ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!**" "**Ice make lance**" The rest of Fairy tail is still fighting Phantom lord members and as of now they are winning. Makarov goes to find Phantom lord Master JOSE and a man with long black hair jumps into the battle when he saw Fairy tail master go find Jose. He jumps in and Erza recognizes him "Oh no it's the iron dragonslayer Gajeel." "Hehe show me what you got unless you scum are too afraid."

Elfman gets pissed and attacks Gajeel but he blocks his attack, Gajeel throws him off with a few a long iron punches but Elfman dodges them. Gajeel does a long iron kick and Elfman grabs his iron kick.

"Not too bad big guy"

"Yeah cause i'm a real MAN"

"Well let's see you handle this" smaller long irons come out from his iron kick and kick some of Gajeel Phantom lord members.

"Hey, they're phantom lord members why would you attack your own team?"

"Cause i knew it would distract you" Gajeel long iron punches Elfman in the face sending him back. Natsu gets on Elfman and jumps from him to Gajeel and fire punches him sending him flying back landing on wood stall. "Woah that kid send him flying" "No one has ever done that before" Phantom lord members are shocked as they first time see Gajeel get hit like that.

"Let me introduce my self i'm **FAIRY TAIL DRAGON SLAYER**." "I heard dragon" Gajeel launches a thicker long iron fist at natsu stomach but he grabs it "You destroyed our guild hall and you attacked Levy and her team... I'll make you pay!" Natsu use the iron fist to send him off and Gajeel get's on the wood in the roof and jumps to attack natsu but natsu blocks his punch and fire punches his face, sending him to the wall. "The kid is fired up now" "Oh i hate to be that wizard" "He's quite a wizard" fairy tail members get impressed on how strong natsu is. Gajeel gets up and dashes to punch Natsu "Uh oh" he sends natsu flying breaking the floor but he immediately gets up "It's going to take more than that to put me down." They still keep fighting.

**[Naruto]**

Naruto is jumping in the magnolia houses rooftops and from above he see's Lucy unconscious in a water ball, he doesn't want to fight right now so he follows as they take Lucy.

**[Fairy Tail]**

Makarov is face to face with Jose and Makarov is get angry, the guild building is starting to crumble and break thanks to Makarov power he attacks with a big punch but it doesn't do anything since it was only a projection "You coward i should have known you would flee" "It's not me being a coward i'm just trying to avoid a battle of two wizard saints, that's all." A projectile of Lucy appears Makarov asks why but all Jose said "She is your member and she did not say anything about her... Lucy Heartfilia" "No don't" A man big blindfolded man appears behind makarov 'what? when did he? I didn't even feel his presence.' The blindfolded man starts to cry "I'm sorry." A flash of light gets on Makarov and he screams as he falls off into the first floor all green, Fairy tail retreats cause their master has fallen.

Natsu grabs one of the phantom lord members "Oh no it's the salamander and the cat" "You got that right, so you're going to help me with something."

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_

_**EH THIS STORY WAS DEAD BUT I'M GOING TO TRY TO CONTINUE AND ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE AND I'M NOT THAT GOOD AT IT SO I'M TRYING TO MAKE THE STORY MAKING BETTER. BYE**_


	3. Jupiter won't bring down Fairy Tail

**[Naruto] **

Naruto runs and is looking at the JOSE secret tower he see's Lucy in the edge and immediately ninja dashes and catches her. "Naruto?" Lucy blushes as she is carried by naruto. "Hey Lucy" Naruto lets go off her and lets her stand.

Natsu starts running at Naruto and Lucy. "Lucy! Who are you?" "Oh i'm Naruto Uzumaki, i came here to cause i saw Lucy get captured and i so she was going to fall and i got her before she did."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, thanks for saving Lucy." They go back to the guild and they take Naruto with them.

**[Fairy Tail]**

The rest of team 7 is inside of Fairy tail waiting for anyone and get shocked when a huge amount of people start to enter, the same people Sasuke saw with Naruto in the tree. They where so distracted with the events they didn't even notice team 7 so they just sadly waited. Lucy starts to cry and blame herself for everything and tells them the truth and about her rich family, everyone in the guild tells her that it's ok and it's not her fault and she smiles and thanks them. Finally team 7 get's a chance Sasuke stands up "Hello" everyone in the guild looks at him and ask who he is "I am Sasuke Uchiha me and my team would like to know what is this place"

"ummm...magnolia"

"Eh well i need some more help on how we can make money here, to rest until we manage to get out of this place and go back to konoha"

Everyone gets lost but Mirajane helps the stranger "Well you can join a guild like ours and take jobs that reward you with money" Kakashi gets up"Can we join your guild?" Mirajane sighs "sorry but we are having a problem right now and we don't even have our master here."

Naruto was behind Lucy and steps up forward "What if we helped you with your problem, can we then join?" Everyone opens their eyes "Well sure we do need help" Mirajane is not sure if they are even strong and especially since they all look beat up. After a small discussion Team 7 decided that they will help Fairy tail and then join their guild. Cana tries to find mystogan in her cards but can't find them, mirajane calls Laxus but rudely answers and refuses to help them.

They guild hears a noise outside and they check it out, it's phantom lord guild building moving in front of them with a big cannon. phantom lord shoot with the cannon and erza stops it making her fall on the ground weak. "Hand over Lucy right now"

"Hell no"

"You've gotta be kidding me"

"Where in the world would you find a guild that will offer their comrade to an enemy"

"Lucy our comrade"

"We'll rather die than to sell out our comrades"

"Our answer won't change, we'll take you down!"

"Then i'll shoot a better and bigger Jupiter then in 15 minutes!"

Ghosts start coming out to attack fairy tail, mirajane sends lucy off to safety and disguises as her. The guild defend themselves against the ghost but they can't do anything to them. Team 7 and Natsu head to the Jupiter cannon to stop it, they make it inside and see a guy with half black and half white hair, Natsu jumps to attack "I don't have time to waste on you!" The guy looks at Natsu and makes him hit himself with the fire. **10 MINUTES UNTIL JUPITER FIRES. **Naruto rushes to the guy and punches him with both hands one which he has lost but when he made it to this world it came back, he knocks out the guy and leaves him on the floor. Sakura and Kakashi sigh as how Naruto still has enough energy, Natsu gets a grin on his face and notices how strong Naruto is 'When we're done with Phantom lord i'll have to ask for a fight with him.'

Sasuke quicks steps passing Naruto "Let's go no time to waste." Kakashi smiles 'They both gotten so strong and after all of that they still have enough energy, i'm too weak for fighting after this i'll call it quits they won't need my help.' Team 7 and Natsu run foward, Gray and Elfman a company them in the way to help but they separate in different paths, Elfman and Gray finish their opponents. Sakura and Kakashi fight the blindfolded man that took out Makarov and Naruto &amp; Sasuke went forward.

Natsu finds himself Gajeel, Naruto and Sasuke find Jose.

**END**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT NARUTO AND SASUKE AGAINST JOSE AND NATSU AGAINST GAJEEL. SINCE NARUTO AND SASUKE ARE TIRED AND HURT FROM THE NINJA WAR THIS FIGHT WON'T BE EASY FOR THEM. **


	4. Dragonslayers fight and Fairy Law

**BEFORE NATSU FINDS GAJEEL**

Gajeel captures Lucy, Loke tries to stop him but he's defeated by Gajeel team mates.

**[Back to Phantom]**

Lucy gets beat by Gajeel but his guild members tell him to stop since the master didn't want for her to get hurt, "I'm just plaing with my new toy and after she's just mage she should have known bad things will happen when she joined that guild." Lucy insults Gajeel and Phantom Lord but he hits her with a long iron fist in the stomach sending her hanging in the broken wall with the iron on her stomach. "I gotta admit you got guts, this type of situation saying stuff about me takes serious guts." She falls in pain "Make some noise but not this trash talking i wanna hear some screams."

"Then just do it, finish me but your going to be sorry"

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna make me? I'm curious"

"Fairy tail... they'll never let you get away with this they take revenge and if i were you i'll watch my back cause the word scariest guild will be coming after you and as long as you live"

"So they are going to go after me? Sounds like fun!" Gajeel gets iron fists on both hands and he leaps to Lucy to attack. A big flame appears and Natsu appears screaming going towards Gajeel punching him in the face, Natsu screams as a big portion of fire is around him "I was right i knew i smelled him here." "It's Natsu" Lucy starts to tear up a little bit and Natsu just screams in extreme rage "GAJEEL!"

Natsu calms down "Payback time for what you did to Lucy and the guild." They run to each other doing a few punches, Gajeel kicks natsu but he jumps Gajeel does a long iron fist to him Natsu jumps and upside down kicks him in the face. Gajeels iron fists turn into a iron dragon sword that functions like a chainsaw, Gajeel jumps and attacks Natsu but cuts the floor he attacks again making cut the floor even more. Gajeel gets close to him and swings a few times but Natsu dodges all swings, Gajeels takesh is iron sword off "Now lets finish our unfinished business from before." "Yeah alright i'm all fired up!"

**[Jose vs Naruto &amp; Sasuke]**

They find Jose, Sasuke walks closer to him "This guy weak even a genin could probably beat him." Naruto laughs but Jose angrily asks "Genin? what's that?" "Low level ninja mostly about the age of 13 so what i'm saying that some 13 year olds from my world can defeat you." Jose gets a grin on his face "I am one of the wizard saints only the strongest wizards can be one and i am one of them we shall see if what you said is true." Jose raises his right hand swipes from left to right and makes a line of light and line of the floor braking but they teleport away. "Tch you got out of in time, impressive." Naruto gets behind him and kicks him in the back, Jose lands on his knees "What the!" Naruto is about to kick him but Sasuke stops him "Naruto let's go this isn't our problem we'll let the master handle this." "But he's not... oh he's here i can sense him." Naruto and Sasuke run off leaving Jose "Where are you go-" Jose gets interrupted by someone.

**[Gajeel vs Natsu]**

**Gajeel turns into dragon scale and his skin turns into steel and he starts beating up Natsu now that he has gotten stronger, Natsu punches him but doesn't do anything "AH that didn't hurt not at all" as he rolls around with pain on his hand. "stop acting" Gajeel punches him but natsu rolls out "OK time to end this Fire dragon roar!" "Iron dragon roar" Their attacks clash causing massive destruction in the area and blowing the phantom lord members. "Your puny can't destroy my armor" "Oh so i can't are you sure buddy?" A crack in Gajeel face appears "What?!" Lucy open her eyes wide in shock "He did it" "The fire dragon roar can destroy anything it touches it's time to finish this fight i'm going to shatter you in a million of pieces." "Haha let's go!"**

They clash punches and go sky high were they start punching each other rapidly. Both attack each other in the air and headbutt eachother then they land on ground all tired. Gajeel starts eating some iron

"Hey no fair your eating!"

"I got some fire on my belly."

'Hey! that's my line" Gajeels gets more stronger and attacks natsu "Iron dragon lance!"

"Wait that's it Natsu just needs to eat fire...No i lost my keys when i was attacked but i only have left with me is my new one Sagittarius, we haven't done our contract yet but i don't care this the only chance i got."

**MEANWHILE THE GUILD IS FIGHTING A BIG DARK SHAKE DESTROYING THE GUILD BUT THEIR MAGIC DON'T DO ANYTHING**

Lucy calls out Sagittarius the archer, a guy in a horse costume appears "Can you shoot fire?" "No but i'm good at archery"

Natsu goes to Gajeel hitting with a flame attack but doesn't do anything to him "I got a fire in my belly but where's yours?" He hits Natsu with a long iron fist on his belly dragging him on the floor far back with natsu hitting the ground then he tosses natsu close to the edge of the broken wall. "He took natsu down, no way he can't." Natsu looks outside from the broken wall and see's the guild being destroyed and his friends trying to defend it but can't he starts to remember all the memories of when he first got into fairy tail as a kid, his friends, rivals and Lisana... Natsu tries to fight but can't he just gets beat by Gajeel "So long kid you've reached the end of the line." Natsu gets some fire by the explosion caused by Sagittarius when shot an arrow on some explosive machinery and goes back to the fight all fired up.

"This is for all my friends, my guild and Fairy tail"

"Iron dragon roar" Natsu eyes glow red and he stops the the dragon roar with his hands.

'He deflected my attack with his hands.' "I don't know how many people you have to hurt before your satisfied but it ends here... I'm gonna make you pay for messing with my friends, Messing with fairy tail is the biggest mistake you've ever done!" Gajeel jumps on to Natsu "Iron punch" Natsu stop his fist with his and some of his steel armor starts to crack "No way i'm the strongest" "Fire dragon punch" Natsu starts punching Gajeel rapidly and then he uppercuts him.

"THIS IS FOR ATTACKING US!" Natsu hits with fire. "THIS IS FOR OUR GUILD" Keeps attacking with fiery attacks. He sends Gajeel out while the area is braking down and beats Gajeel, Lucy finds Natsu with Happy "I think i'm going to just rest here."

**[Jose &amp; Makarov]**

Finally Makarov is healed and confronts Jose as he lays on his knees... "Jose this war has gone far enough, let's end this here and now!" Jose eyes turn gray and Makarov gets a flash of light in his fingers their aura gets powerful. They start fighting with power full magic spells but then "I give you 3 seconds to kneel for me and do what i say" "So you want me to kneel for you" Makarov counts while he starts gathering light on his hand. "3 times up" "This is it" Jose shoots dark magic but Makarov stops it with his magic spell "Fairy Law" gathers around the whole place and it killing the dark shades, Makarov is uses Fairy law one of the most powerful spells in existence the spell that destroys everything that the user think is an enemy "Don't mess with Fairy tail again."


	5. After the attack of phantom

Gajeel and Natsu talk to each other for a moment about Metallica and Igneel as they left in the same day. The guild reunites and Team 7, and help rebuild the guild building back.

A serious of events happen to everyone

Team 7 get an apartment to rest and join Fairy tail but they don't go to the guild until some days of resting.

Lucy goes back to her home but not to stay she does come back to Fairy tail.

Laxus arrives to Fairy tail just to insult and make fun of them.

Fairy tail strongest team go to do a play.

Loke becomes one of Lucy celestial spirits since he was a celestial spirit all this time and Lucy saved him from death after what he did to Karen his previous owner.

After all of that

**[Fairy tail]**

Sasuke sits in the new tables just looking at everyone doing what they want, Naruto sits in the bar talking with Lucy and Mirajane, Sakura arm wrestles Elfman, Natsu and Gray... she beats them and Kakashi is reading his make out paradise book with some guild members.

Erza sits next to Sasuke "Hmm? hello what do you want?"

"Oh well your the only one of your friends being alone."

"It's not the first ti- anyways your Erza right? I'm Sasuke"

"Nice to meet you Sasuke i am Erza scarlet" They both start talking for a while

Naruto looks at Sasuke and Erza talking "Man he really has changed after our battle." Naruto smiles, Lucy looks at him smiling and blushes "Why are you smiling?" "Nothing really."

Natsu gets up after the beating Sakura gave him at arm wrestling "Ah time to pick a job." He takes a job and yells for his team, Lucy asks Naruto and his friends to join them. "Hmm the team is going to be too big but it doesn't matter they can join." Erza says as she looks at Sasuke. "Alright let's go!" Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura go on to take their job, Kakashi doesn't go.

**I guess you can call this chapter just a setup for the next one which probably be them taking the made up job i'm thinking off after that then onto the original story. Dattebayo**


	6. Team 7 first job

New team Fairy tail walks to the train station to take the train and go to their destination.

Naruto walking with his hands behind his head "Hey, Natsu what is the job anywyas?" Natsu hands out the job paper to him and Naruto reads it "Get a dangerous group called CROWS out of the area so they can stop harassing my shop and customers for 2,000,00 Jewels, Woah that's a lot!" Erza tells Naruto that they have to deal with splitting the money later.

**[Train]**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Lucy sit together, Erza, Gray, Natsu and happy sit together in the other side. Natsu cheeks get big and fall down as he looks as he about to vomit. Sakura ask whats with him, Lucy tells Sakura "Oh he has motion sickness." "That must really suck."

"It...DOES" Natsu screams but gets neck chopped by Erza "Stay put until we arrive." Everyone except Natsu laughs and Happy checks up on natsu "He's fine."

**[Shop]  
**

Team Fairy tail get out of the train, they walk for a while and they find the shop close to the forest but they still enter anyways.

Erza is the first inside and she see's the person who gave the job "Are you Fairy tail?"

Erza crosses her arms "Yes we are."

"Oh i see good my name is Boro i just need you to wait here until Crows arrive they come here every day to disturb me and my customers"

"Alright let's just wait in the meantime let's check this shop out."

Lucy &amp; Sakura look at some figures. Naruto, Natsu and Happy look at a restaruant through the open window with no glass . Gray sits down in a chair "Gray your clothes" "WHAT THE?!" Erza stares at some clothing like a little kid wanting candy. Sasuke tries to hide since all the girls customers are looking at him.

**37 minutes later**

The group arrives and enters the shop, A hooded man enters first "Boro... Time for you to give us something this day"

"What? Why should i give you something?"

"We entertain your customers everyday" Says a another guy from crows that pushed down a customer

"Hey don't do that" Boro looks at Fairy tail so they do something.

**SO SHORT BUT I HAD TO POST SOMETHING AT LEAST I HAVEN'T POSTED IN SO LONG**


	7. UPDATE

I haven't posted in 10 days and as of now i'm not really in a good time for writing but if i can i can upload a real chapter today


	8. Team 7 first job part 2

Naruto points at the evil team and shouts at them "Stop! Or you'll regret it"

Some one from crow places his leg in front, Naruto trips and falls "Damn you, who did that?"

"Hahaha I did that, ME! ZUIRO THE GREATESTt OF THE GREATEST!" A guy with down short black hair, white closed jacket, backpack and long white pants.

"Heh?" Naruto shakes his head, Zuiro runs off "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" And Naruto follows him "Hey! Get back here"

Sasuke tries to go after Naruto but gets stopped by a big man "You stay here" Sasuke tries to cut his hand but the big man grabs his arm and throws him, and the big man walks towards where he threw Sasuke.

Natsu &amp; Gray attack the rest 4 crow members "Ice make cannon" "Fire dragon roar" Crow jumps out and leaves without getting hit by the attacks. Sakura, Lucy and Erza go with Gray and Natsu after Crow.

Erza ask everyone to hear her on how they are going to deal with them "Everyone! They have 4 members we have 6, I'll go help Sasuke"

Lucy runs to where Naruto went running off "Then i'll help Naruto!"

"Alright, Gray, Sakura let's go take care of the rest of crow" The rest of the team runs to crow following them "Shannaro they'll be easy to beat, Gray your clothes!" Sakura hits Gray "Aahhh? crap"


End file.
